Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{2pm - 5m}{6m^2 + 3pm} - \dfrac{6m^2}{6m^2 + 3pm}$ You can assume $m,n,p \neq 0$.
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $k = \dfrac{2pm - 5m - (6m^2)}{6m^2 + 3pm}$ $k = \dfrac{2pm - 5m - 6m^2}{6m^2 + 3pm}$ The numerator and denominator have a common factor of $m$, so we can simplify $k = \dfrac{2p - 5 - 6m}{6m + 3p}$